Federation Installation Nine, Episode 25 Tunamoon
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Life with a Kzinrret!


TUNAMOON

Personal Journal: Lieutenant Commander Reginald Katz recording.

Boy has it been a tough day! In regards to my Ailurophobia, I've been keeping it under control to the extent that I don't jump out of my skin every time Karie touches me! My resolve was REALLY tested today however when Commander Jacobs and I went down to the mines for the yearly maintenance check on the Oxygen Recyclers. Being confined in dusty, narrow, dimly lit, underground tunnels, filled with Kzinti Miners, NOT happy that they have had to shut down their mining operations and stop earning Credits, so two Humans can work on some equipment was REALLY tough on my nerves! Thankfully, we got the job done quickly and beamed back to _**FI-9**_!

Speaking of Karie, I don't know if the Kzinti have saints, but if they do, she would be at the head of the list! She takes care of my Little Terrenkrret (Terrenk - A rather strong, fast animal that fights ferociously when cornered and Rett - Female.) Kleio all day, keeps our quarters spotless, and still has time to cater my needs as well!

SO what PROBLEMS could a man with a hard working, loving wife and beautiful, intelligent child have? MANY!

I uncovered one of the problems the first night Karie and I spent together. Now this problem was not caused by the fact she's a Kzinti or even a feline for that matter. It was just I have been sleeping alone, for the most part, all of my life, and you naturally spread out over the entire bed while you sleep. I remember waking up more than once that night, panicked by the fact SOMEONE was in bed with me! Cuddling with her proved to have its own set of problems, beginning with the fact she is covered in fur from head to foot. I kind of liked the feel of her silky, soft, warm fur against my skin but, having fur in my face, mouth and nose was another matter! Needless to say neither of us got much rest that night! Since then we have made some adjustments and those problems have subsided.

Another reason we did NOT get much rest was because as soon as we dozed off, Kleio would wake up mewing in panic. It took a while but Karie found the reason. Apparently I snore, I never thought I did but, the sound of my snores and the roar of a Kzintosh sound the same to Kleio! I got Doctor Selar to give me something to take care of my snoring the next day.

I guess one of the biggest problems I have is Karie's over whelming gratitude toward me. I didn't quite understand what Commander D'Sefet was trying to tell me in Sick Bay after the Shuttle accident about the Kzinti and their attitude toward "Intelligent" Kzinrrets but after doing a little research on the Black Priests and Kzinti Law, I can see why Lord Gurr-Riit, the grand father of Kleio was frightened for Karie and her. I was and am happy to keep them from harm but like I tried to tell Karie, I'm NOT a hero, lord or savior! Just a ordinary, every day Human! However that has not dampened her unbridled adoration for me.

I wonder if her adoration is also effecting her views on what I have been trying to enlighten her on the subject of her newly acquired freedom. Like most males, I could get use to being catered to, hand and foot but, I'm not looking for and uncomfortable with a slave! I realize Karie has been raised in a civilization where females are considered only good for one thing but now as the wife of a Federation Citizen and by that, a Federation citizen herself, I want her to feel free to explore all the privileges that position affords her! Commander Jacobs has told me Commander D'Sefet had a similar problem with Sarrah when she first came to _**FI-9**_ so I will see if it is ok to question him on how he dealt with it. Sarrah seems to be very confident, well adjusted female now and after perusing her dream, is on the verge of becoming a doctor!

"TIME TO EAT NOW!", Karie informs as she tugs on my sleeve.

"Ok PURR . . . End Personal Journal for now.", I command, "So what's for dinner?"

"Meat you call chicken.", Karie replies.

"And?", I question as I sit down at the table.

"AND for Grass Eaters, something called corn.", she says as she places the food on the table.

The food illustrates another difference between Humans and Kzinti that we have had to navigate. There are two plates of chicken on the table, one, mine is Kentucky Fried and steaming hot. The other, Karie's is room temperature and BLOOD RAW! I try and not look as she takes a piece, lifts it to her mouth and with her sharp teeth, rips the meat from the bone, remembering the stories of how Kzinti once considered Humans food! I try and keep from imaging what the meat must taste and feel like as she eats it! I keep telling myself she IS a true carnivore and THAT IS the way carnivores eat!

Our first meal together was even more traumatic for me! It was the night after the accident. My hands were still almost useless and Karie was wanting to help as much as she could so I instructed her on the operation of the Replicator. When meal time came, she asked me what I wanted to eat. Not thinking, I answered "Liver". For the record I love fried beef liver and onions. RAW liver IS another thing all together! AND that is what she proudly served me! I could see the hurt in her eyes as I took my liver back to the Replicator, got it cooked and added onions. I tried to soothe her feelings by explaining that because Human jaw muscles were not as strong as Kzinti's we needed our meat softened by heat before we could eat it. She seemed to understand. However explaining the onions took a bit of doing!

Personal Journal: Continuing.

Another Day has come and gone. A fairly easy day, I spent it sitting in the Control Room monitoring the orbit of a derelict Kzinti vessel. I did manage to talk to Commander D'Sefet about the problem I was having getting Karie to embrace her new found freedom but, he was of little help. He did caution me on pushing the subject though. Apparently when he first tried talking to Sarrah about it, she thought she had displeased him somehow and was being thrown to the wolves, so to speak. I wonder if I should try and see what if any ideas Sarrah has on the subject?

I guess if I was honest with myself the real issue is my feelings toward Karie and her true feelings toward me. I have never been "IN LOVE" so to speak, oh there have been a few times I have been "IN LUST" though. But those feelings are very shaky groung for two people to try and build a life on! In fact when you get right down to it, I'm not even sure what "LOVE" is to a Human! Let alone what a Kzinrret's definition is! About all I'm sure of is it has to be more than just the relationship between a pet and its master! I tried to question Capt'n Don about his ideas on the subject. When he first bought the _**Hanford**_, his future mate and mother of his kit, I'Aisha came with it! She was the "Ship's Cat"! Her job, like the Ship's Cats of the old sailing ships was to keep the Hanford's holds free of rodent infestations. He wasn't even sure at what point his perception of I'Aisha changed from animal to felinoid or from felinoid to potential mate! He said that he thought his attitudes took a radical turn during a dangerous mission the _**Hanford**_ was commandeered for the Federation, I'Aisha got into a situation where she was almost killed. He said soon after he found himself thinking of I'Aisha in a "different" way.

"Bed time!", Karie says as she plops down beside me on the couch. She has just finished giving Kleio her late meal and one of her large, shapely, fur covered breasts is exposed. One thing I do know, none of my problems stem from a lack of physical attraction to Karie! Even covered from head to foot with fur, she has the body and figure that would be the envy of any Human female!

"Ok PURR.", I answer putting my arm around her and pulling her close, "Let me finish this last word."

Kzinrrets or felinoids in general do not need to wear clothes. They seem to be a lot less prudish about nudity than humans. Of course they ARE covered with fur! However clothes serve other uses, one of which Karie found useful. In everyday life a person is exposed to many forms of contaminates. Dust, dirt, pollen, etc. and most of it settles what you are wearing. To rid your self of this stuff all you need do is remove the clothes and put them in the Recycler. If however this stuff settles on your skin or worse in your hair or fur getting rid of it becomes a lot harder! Like all babies, Kleio is prone to tummy upsets and like all babies when something upsets the tummy it needs to be gotten rid of and like all babies to do that they SPEW like a volcano! Bringing up toxic waste the likes of which I, as a Starfleet Engineer have never seen! The difference between disposing of clothes or taking a Sonic Shower wasn't lost on Karie!

She does like to sleep naked though. Not that I'm complaining!

I crawl into bed and Karie joins me. She cuddles close but I guess my mind, still pondering problems doesn't notice.

"What is wrong Reg?", Karie begins, worry sounding in her voice, "Have I displeased you? Has Kleio angered you in some way? I know how stressful being around a kit can be to a Kzintosh! Please tell me what I have done wrong!"

Realizing she has been talking and picking up on only the last of it I answer, "Kleio? No, she hasn't angered me! I love my little Terrenkrret (Terrenk - A rather strong, fast animal that fights ferociously when cornered and Rett - Female.)!"

"Then it is me you are displeased with!", Karie says, her fur flattening with worry, "Please tell me what I have done! I will not do it again I swear!" Karie's body begins to shake. I reach out and pull her to me. As I hold her tight to me, she buries her nose against my chest and begins to breath heavy and softly mew, a sound I understand is the Kzinti equivalent of human crying.

As I stroke the fur on the back of her head, I say, "No, you haven't done anything to displease me PURR!"

She lifts her head and looks into my eyes with her tear fulled ones and asks, "Then what IS wrong? Am I not desirable enough?"

"Desirable?", I respond growing more confused.

She continues, "I know I am not Human . . .".

"I NEVER want to hear those words from you again!", I say, angrily cutting her off, "You are as Human as I am!"

"Then why do you not wish to ch'rowl (have sex/mate) with me?", Karie asks, "If you are worried about another kit, I have spoken with Sarrah and she does not think Humans and Kzinti are compatible and even if we are I was always told no Kzinrret could have another kit as long as she was nursing."

I'm speechless! As I said, like Commander Jacobs said Commander D'Sefet did with Sarrah, I have been giving Karie as much time and room to adjust to her new surroundings and conditions as I could. On top of that knowing how much energy she spends caring for Kleio, as well as the other things she does for both of us, I thought she would be thankful to go to bed just to rest for a few hours! Also I had read in the limited information the Federation had on the Kzinti that Kzinrrets were only, well lets say amorous when fertile! Of course that information was based on the genetically altered Kzinrret not those like Karie.

Stunned, I sputter, "Ch'rowl (have sex/mate)! Well its not that . . . I mean . . . Uh!"

"I sort of understand your Ailurophobia sickness, but I thought you were doing better with it. I know you like what you see when you look at me, I can see it in your eyes.", she says, "Tell me what I need to do to please you?"

"Nothing PURR.", I begin as I hold her body even tighter to mine and stroke the fur on the scruff of her neck, "You are the MOST beautiful, the MOST sexy, the MOST perfect female in the galaxy!"

I made a miscalculation! But I'm not to blame! As far back as the mid 20th century Human females were screaming that they didn't want to become what were called "Housewives"! They wanted to be known for more than raising children and as some of that time put it, "Standing by their man". Any female who's dream WAS to be a "Housewife" found herself being called a traitor to her gender or worse! Of course many of these "Liberated" females found themselves bitter and alone later in life looking at those females they once criticized with envy. Many males of the time and to this day even, to protect themselves from these wild eyed feminists gave in, keeping away from females and quiet lest be labeled chauvinists. Of course the damage done to male-female relations almost drove the Human Race to extinction! In less than 50 years the birth rate had dropped so low that many so called "first world" nations found their population was almost all elderly! It never occurred to me that just being a good wife and mother might be the ultimate dream of any female!

I wonder how to begin Ch'rowling (have sex/mate) with a Kzinti. I remember, referring to Earth felines, the males usually begins by grabbing the female by the neck to keep her still but he does that with his teeth! There is little of what you would call fore play, the male, while keeping hold of the female's neck, just positions himself and goes at it! Once finished he gets away from the female as fast as possible so as not to be attacked by her. I'm also VERY mindful of Karie's VERY long and VERY sharp claws, not to mention her teeth! And the fact I have no fur to protect me from them!

Like most caring Human males I want my wife to enjoy the experience as much as I do! I recall something I once read about erogenous zones but having no idea if Kzinti even have them! With nothing to lose, I decide to stop over thinking this and just "go with the flow" so to speak. I can feel Karie is just as unsure of what we are doing as I am.

I begin by running my fingers through her silky soft fur and needing her lower back. Karie responds by "love" biting the tip of my nose and wiggling her body hard against mine. I respond to her by attempting to kiss her. Not easy when the female's lips are attached to her nose as in a muzzle and her long whiskers tickle your face! We continue, me doing what comes naturally to a human and Karie doing what comes naturally to a Kzinti until . . . Well, DO I HAVE TO DRAW YOU A PICTURE?! All I can say is if a Kzintosh mates like a male Earth cat, he is missing out on 9/10s of the entire experience!

Judging from Karie's final reaction, I was somewhat successful in my efforts! Oh and as to the subject of erogenous zones, I can DEFINITELY say Kzinti have at least one! I found it by accident and almost paid for the discovery with an ear! Karie was "love" biting my right ear when my fingers found their way down to where her tail attaches to her pelvis. There is a sort of depression on top there and when my fingers explored it . . . Well, the puncture wounds in my ear are healing nicely thank you. Finally, as to the question of a Human/Kzinti Kit, I remember Capt'n Don telling me how surprised he was when he discovered Humans and Pa'UR were "compatible". Of course I like all Starfleet personnel I'm using Birth Control at the moment but, someday, if Karie is willing . . . Well . . . Who knows!


End file.
